


Northern Flame

by Nekolvr11



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Cripple Who Is Whole, Stark Dragon Rider, winter is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolvr11/pseuds/Nekolvr11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his fall Bran has had strange dreams. Sometimes he was his old self following the three eyed raven, other times he was running through the woods as Summer the direwolf. But more often than not he dreamed of strong wings and laughing flames. Of open skies and freedom and a voice calling his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching GoT and this conversation with Osha in Episode 2 of the Second Season just left me an opening I could not help but take advantage of.

From the time of his fall Bran had been having strange dreams. Sometimes he was running through the woods, pawed feet padding soundlessly through the underbrush following the footsteps of Summer. Sometimes he was on his own two legs with a three eyed raven beckoning for him to follow, but these where not the dreams that plagued him the most. More often than not he would find himself in the sky on mighty wings far larger than that of any bird living or dead. His bright scales catching the sunlight like the most flawless of gems and when he through back his head to laugh for joy at the freedom he had been granted; no longer bound to his bed or harness, great jets of flame escaped his jaws.

And then he would wake up and the dream would end as Bran would find himself once again confined to his bed until Hodor came to collect him.

* * *

_Bran...Bran..._

He was once again flying high in the clouds, but down below him something called, he could hear it deep in his chest.

_Bran...Bran..._

Tucking his wings in he dove down and his body plummeted to the ground like a stone before his wings snapped open just in time to glide over the walls of Winterfell.

_Bran...Bran..._

He passed the Godswood and its quiet pond, the voice began to call more insistently as the land blurred till he could barely make out more than a few land marks, a tree in the shape of a fork, a large bolder beside a stream. On it went till he came to a steep sloping hill.

_BRAN!_

Bran woke with a start as Osha opened the curtains of his bedchamber.

* * *

"Boil this for an hour and drink the tea. Makes all your pain go away." Osha said pulling a root from the ground as they trekked to the Godswood Pond.

"Don't have any pain." Bran said irritably from his place on Hodor's back as the large man carried him.

"Lucky for you." Sniped back Osha good naturally as she tucked the root on her pocket.

"That way." Bran instructed leading Hodor past the pond and into the trees.

"You've been having those dreams again." Osha stated as she followed behind pair as Bran pointed out a forked tree and directed Hodor to it.

"I don't dream." Bran said simply, and he didn't dream at least not like he used to before he fell.

"Everyone dreams." Osha stated in an almost teasing tone.

"I don't" Bran stated before glancing up at the sky, high above them a red comet streaked across the sky. "Heard some of the men talking about the comet. They say it is an omen. They say it means Robb will win a great victory in the South."

"Did they?" Osha scoffed, "I heard some other fool say it's Lannister Red. Means the Lannisters will rule all Seven Kingdoms before long. Heard a stable boy say it's the color of blood to mark the death of your father."

"What do you think it means?" Bran asked turning in his seat to look at the wildling woman.

"The stars don't fall for men." she said coming up beside him to ruffly his hair affectionately. "Red comet means one thing, boy. Dragons."

"The Dragons are all dead. They've been dead for centuries." Bran said softly as he turned back around, memory of mighty wings and laughing flames springing to mind.

"So what did you see in this dream you didn't have, the- three eyed crow again?" Osha asked cautiously as Bran directed Hodor in another direction.

"No, I was flying and then I heard something calling me. It wanted me to follow."

"I don't think it's a good idea to go looking for dream voices."

"I've seen the same thing every night this week and each time I can hear it getting more desperate, I need to find it."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"No," he said before calling Hodor up short. "There Hodor that hill there just by that big rock."

"Hodor Hodor."

"Are you sure about this, little Lord."Osha asked as she unfastened Bran from his harness and laid him on the ground at the base of the hill.

"It's here, I can feel it." Bran said his voice growing more frantic as he felt something pulling at his heart egging him on, now the he was closer he could hear it again.

_Bran...Bran..._

Bran began digging franticly at the loose rock of the hill as best he could while lying on his stomach.

"Hodor help me dig." he commanded as he pushed himself up on one fore arm in an attempt to get in a better position.

"Hodor." The large man said before hauling rocks out of the way causing some of the smaller looser rocks to slide free and over Bran who began coughing as the dust settled over him.

"Come on boy," Osha said hauling Bran out of the way, "we don't need you getting buried too."

"Hordor," Hodor grunted as he pried a large stone out of the ground and tossed it to the side.

"Wait Hodor, what was that?" Bran asked stopping Hodor before he could move another large stone and disloge more of the looser rocks and dirt. "Osha take me over there." he said pointing to the place the large rock had been and that was not partly filled in with dirt and rock.

"What did you see?" Osha asked half dragging the boy over and laying him down before crouching beside him as he dug in the loose dirt.

_Bran.._

Bran's hand made contact with something smooth and cool. Digging his fingers in aroung the edges he pried out the large object.

It was a stone.

Dusting it off the smooth surface of the stone shown a pearly white like the inside of a clam shell, reflecting a multitude of colors when the sunlight hit it.

"What is it?" Bran breathed as he shifted so he was on his back and the incline of the hill helped prop him up in a seated position.

"You should put it back, no good can come of it." Osha said reaching out as if to take it from him but was brought up short by a tap tap tapping noise.

The stone rocked in its place on Bran's lap, then again and again. The two watched in stunned silence while Hodor simply stared as a crack splintered across its white surface. A piece of the egg, for that was what it was, shifted as a scaly snout poked out. The snout was followed by a head and then two paws, the head craned up on a long neck as it snorted a piece of shell off its head. Craning its little head around it looked at each of them in turn before settling on Bran and giving a happy trill right before the section of shell its front legs had been resting on crumbled and it was sent tumbling ungracefully out in a jumble of legs, wings and tail onto the ground beside Bran.

"It's a-," Osha whispered her voice lased with awe and fear.

"A Dragon." Bran finished as the white dragon hatchling picked itself up on all four and shook itself like a dog before awkwardly folding its wings at its side. Reaching out his hand caughtiously the Dragon trilled at him again before lifting its head to meet his hand. The moment they touched it was like fire and ice was poured into his veins and shot up his arm. Bran shouted and Osha pulled him away from the beast breaking the contact.

"Retched beast." She hissed tossing a stick at the hatchling missing it but causing it to scamper a few feet away with a startled squawk before hissing at Osha and puffing itself up like a cat. Bran blinked as the pain had vanished as quickly as it appeared, faintly he could feel something brush against his mind like fingers across his skin.

"What has it done to you?" Osha said grabbing at his hand so that she could get a better look, there was a silvery mark decorating his palm that glittered in the sunlight.

"I don't know, it doesn't hurt anymore." he said flexing his hand experimentally

_'Bran.'_

"What?" Bran said looking up at Osha who looked back at him confused.

"What?"

"You just said my name." Bran supplied not feeling up to games at the moment.

"I didn't say anything."

 _'Bran,'_ the voice from his dream sounded not in his ears but in his mind, looking around for the source he found the little dragon watching him head on its front paws rear in the air looking much like Summer had in his puppy days.

"You-" Bran started before trailing off.

 _'Bran,'_ the voice sounded affirming as a warmth of oranges and reds that where not his own trickled into his mind. Bran reached his hand out again for the Dragon. It cautiously moved forward its eyes drifting to Osha who was moving to grab a rock.

"Don't Osha it's okay." when it was close enough Bran rested his hand on the white pearly side of the dragon and was pleased to see the shock he had gotten before did not happen,

 _'Bran,'_ Pink happy feelings trickled into his mind.

"Can you say anything other than my name?" Bran chuckled as the hatchling moved to curl up on his lap

 _'Bran'_ came is reply.

And so began a partnership that would last a lifetime and more.


End file.
